


Blinded For You

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: Satan realized his love for Lucifer but it was too late.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Blinded For You

Blinded For You.

“I hate you anyways, Lucifer!” Satan said before before going back to his book. He couldn’t concentrate, there was feeling he has never felt before.  
It was...pain. No, it’s didn’t hurt physically.  
It was a feeling in his heart that made it throb and hurt like crazy.  
Yes, hurt was the only way to describe this unusual feeling.  
What caused it was even more unusual. It was a normal day in the devildom after class. Satan had walked to the book store to pick up a few books when he caught Lucifer and Mc walk together.

Curious, he followed them up to a hill with the view of the entire devildom. A rare blue blossom tree had grew on that hill. It reflected the moonlight from the devildom making it a beautiful place.  
“I...I love you Lucifer...” Mc said as she pulled Lucifer into a kiss, he was surprised for a moment before he kissed her back.  
That was when it all started, when the pain hit his chest. The feeling that he was unable to describe.  
As soon as he reached his room, tears started falling from his eyes like a stream, the more tears that fell, the greater the pain had become. Why?

Satan admit he has been admiring Lucifer for a very long time. However, he chose to lock away that emotion and let his anger take control of his entire being. He always told himself words like  
“I hate Lucifer.” And “Lucifer should die.” Hoping the emotion would fade away.  
However, after overhearing the conversation, that feeling he once had started to break it’s cage, but in this case it was

His heart.

He loved Lucifer, and not just as an older brother. Everything about him was perfect from head to toe. The ruby red eye’s fill of pride and yet full of love. His face, though was always covered in frowns becomes peaceful in deep slumber.  
He had discovered his one night when he had successfully snuck into his room once at night, and found him sleeping so peacefully.  
At that very moment, Satan wanted Lucifer all to himself, just once maybe?  
He began to hate the fact he pretends to hate Lucifer.  
But, what was he supposed to do? It was too late, he had lost the one he loved so dearly to the exchange student.  
Silently, he sat at a dark corner of his bedroom and cried till morning.  
Lucifer had became closer with Mc yet again.  
However, the more affectionate they were, Satan felt his vision start to turn blurry. Blurry, like the nights he spent crying alone.

His whole life, he hid away his true emotions.  
His whole life, he spend lying to himself.  
His whole life, he loved filled with wrath.  
But, the only person he could be angry at was himself.  
He was angry for not being able to express his love to Lucifer.  
Before, he had all the time in the world, but he wasted it away. And soon Satan found himself to stay far away from his brothers.  
Afraid of the fact he might burst out crying in front of them.  
He spent night after night after night in his room, crying and muttering how much he hated himself.  
One night, there was a knock on the door.  
Satan quickly wiped his tears away and pretended to read as he said  
“Come in.”.  
Despite having cried for so long, at the sight of Lucifer entering his room he felt tears instantly gather up.  
“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Satan said without looking up from his book, afraid Lucifer might see his swollen eyes.  
“You haven’t been coming out of your room much, is something the matter?”.  
“Tch, why do you care?” Satan said, he instantly regretted every word.  
“You don’t seem to act like yourself.” Lucifer said still staring at him.  
“You’re imagining things, go away.” Satan said. He didn’t mean it. The cold words he always used when talking to Lucifer, had left his mouth before he could think.  
“Very well then.” Lucifer said and walked out of the room.  
When the door closed, Satan fell to the ground.  
“Please...don’t go....” He whispered and started to cry yet again. “I didn’t mean it please....” he muttered to himself in the empty room. He couldn’t see anything, everything was blurry and everything hurts.  
“I love you...please don’t go....don’t leave me alone....” he muttered yet again. Satan crumpled into a ball on the ground.  
His hands clutched his heart as it throbbed more and more.  
“It...hurts...” he said. Over and over again.  
“Please...it hurts...” he said yet again, the image of Lucifer leaving his room replaying in his mind.  
He replayed the image of Lucifer and Mc, kissing under the tree declaring their love for each other.  
“Please...stop...let it all end.” He said hoping this is all the dream.  
“Please...let it end....” he begged. It was only then, he realized, even if he had locked his love for Lucifer away all these years, it continued to grow stronger.  
Lucifer was always there, no matter how much bad things he did.  
He loves Satan...but only as a brother.  
Voices outside his door, interrupted his thoughts.  
With a heart still filled with anger and sadness he opened his door just enough to poke his head out the door.  
He couldn’t see, everything was blurry but, Satan recognize the voices.  
It was Lucifer and Mc.  
“I love you...” he heard Lucifer say and Mc giggling. Everything at that every moment felt cold.  
Satan wasn’t used to feeling so many emotions at once, anger, sadness, jealously, anything he could thinking of to describe the throbbing in his chest that won’t stop and only got worse every day,

Just like his vision.

He cried more and more everyday and his vision slowly decreased. He cried knowing there was nothing he could do to get Lucifer back. 

Months past and Satan could finally step out of his room. But everything was different, he couldn’t see anything as clearly as he could, and it was almost like someone had put a transparent piece of white paper over his eyes.

“Satan?” Asmo said as he saw Satan finally walking out of his room.  
“I’m going to class...I’m not hungry...” Satan said and started to walk and soon was hit by a wall he did not see.  
“Is something wrong?” Lucifer asked.  
“Everything is blurry...” Satan said with a monotone voice before running out.  
Class was difficult, he sat in the back of the class and couldn’t see the board clearly, he couldn’t focus either, his mind was still buzzing with thoughts of Lucifer.  
“Lucifer....” Satan muttered to himself, he hadn’t noticed Lucifer was standing right next to him.  
“Satan.” Lucifer called.  
“Eh?” Satan said and squinted his eyes to see Lucifer.

“Is something wrong with your eyes?” He asked.  
“No.” Satan lied but, the truth was obvious.  
“Come on, we’re gonna have Diavolo check your eyes.” Lucifer said.  
“I don’t want to....” Satan replied and tried to walk away but, was stopped by Lucifer who had held onto his hand and dragged in away.

The way there was the best feeling Satan had felt in so many years. He didn’t want to admit it, but hanging out with Lucifer felt so good even when his eyesight was at an all time low.  
. . .  
“Satan is...going to be blind soon...” Diavolo said. It wasn’t a surprise to Satan.  
“What? Why?” Lucifer asked.  
“I have no idea Lucifer. I really don’t know what caused it.” Diavolo said. Satan trembled, his heart began to ache yet again.

He wanted to cry, and without thinking, ran out of the demon lords castle all the way back to his room.  
He locked the door and began to weep harder.  
The sadness, and his love for Lucifer had made him blind.  
And yet Satan blamed himself. He hated himself so much. That was it.  
He stayed in his room 24/7 crying, weeping and muttering all in vain. And soon, he had become completely blind.  
He didn’t want his brothers to find out. He didn’t want Lucifer to find out.  
He couldn’t see, all he could imagine was Lucifer and Mc on that hill that very night.  
The scene replayed in his mind again and again. Drawing out more tears each time.  
They stun like crazy, everything.  
Then, the feelings, the memories of everything that happened

With Lucifer and Mc’s confession, all those days he spent crying, all the time he spent begging to wake up, all the sorrow it soon faded...

into a pitch...

black...

darkness....

Satan’s suffering had finally ended...and before he left he muttered his last words

“I love you...Lucifer...”.


End file.
